Efficient and cost effective transportation by a vehicle, whether by motor vehicle, train, airplane or boat, has become very important. Conserving energy and achieving the maximum benefit from the energy available is very important in achieving these goals. Sources of energy for use in propelling transportation vehicles continue to be a focus for development. Automobiles are evolving from fossil fuels to other fuel sources, such as hybrids using fossil fuels and electrical power, electrical power, hydrogen, fuel cells, and the like.
Focusing on electrical power and hybrids, there has been some significant effort in recent years to produce effective electrically powered automotive vehicles. Electrically powered vehicles utilised electrical energy stored in a series of batteries. The capacity of the stored energy is proportional to the distance per charge. Any generation of electrical energy between wired recharges increases the potential travel distance. A first known means for generating electrical energy is by obtaining energy from the rotational motion of the axles during braking. A second known means for generating electrical energy is by converting solar energy to electrical energy using roof mounted solar panels.
Several systems utilise the power of wind or air rushing over and around the vehicle to generate electrical energy. One such configuration utilises a belt having a series of blades projection therefrom. The belt extends between a generator and a tensioning pulley. One of the two sides of the belt is exposed to airflow, wherein the wind flow causes the belt to rotate. The belt in turn rotates the generator creating electrical energy. The belts are not an efficient means for converting airflow to a rotational motion. The belt drives a single generator that has a large inertial force that must be overcome.
A second configuration utilizes a series of blades assembled radiating from an axle. The axle is in communication with a generator via a drive belt. A shield is provided along a leading edge of the blade assembly directing any airflow towards one side (the upper edge) of the blade assembly. The airflow causes the blade assembly to rotate, driving the generator, which creates the electrical energy. The system utilizes a single generator, encountering the same efficiency limitations as noted in the first configuration.
A third configuration locates a blade assembly within a grill of a vehicle. The blade assembly engages with a generator. The airflow causes the blade assembly to rotate, driving the generator, which creates the electrical energy. Airflow is limited when passing through a grill. The majority of the airflow is directed around the grill, over the vehicle.
A fourth configuration locates a series of airflow ducts to gather and direct the airflow across a turbine, which engages with a respective generator to create electrical energy. This configuration encounters flow losses when the air is passing through the ducting. The system is difficult to install and maintain, as the ducting is preferred to flow from the front of the vehicle through, exiting the rear of the vehicle.
Each of the above identified configurations utilizes a single generator for producing electrical energy. The airflow is captured in some manner to create mechanical motion. The mechanical motion is communicated with a generator.
There is a desire for such electric vehicles to be efficient and to maximize the possible trip mileage available before recharging of batteries and the like. Therefore, an efficient power generating system that converts airflow to electrical energy is desired.